


This is the Life of Suzie Costello

by Feather Qwill (Feather_Qwill)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e01 Everything Changes, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Qwill/pseuds/Feather%20Qwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the way it's supposed to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Life of Suzie Costello

**Author's Note:**

> Some invented backstory that was jossed by Fragments - namely, that Suzie also came over from Torchwood One after the Battle of Canary Wharf.
> 
> Trigger warnings: See end notes.

Ianto Jones. Maybe she knew him Before; probably not. It doesn't matter. He stood and died in chaos and blood; just like her. He was _there_.

Ianto holds himself with dignity and lectures Captain Jack about flirting and coffee and messes. He never refers to the Battle in any way. Ianto Jones might have never been at Torchwood One the day it collapsed under the weight of its own arrogance.

Except that when Suzie's eyes trip over his then she's there again, with the fire and blood and the screaming that never stops.

They avoid each other as much as possible.

\-- 

This isn’t the way it’s supposed to end; running away from the best job of her life; all because of PC Cooper and that damnable gap between her teeth. Would she ever even remember what she’d seen?

And - oh, God! How had that happened? Jack and blood and the gun in her hands and she just keeps talking because there's nothing else to do except shoot Gwen Cooper, PC Gwen Cooper, and the gun in her hands is still shaking because, because . . . _Jack_. She just needs to stop her hands from shaking and then she'll do it.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

It wasn't supposed to end.

\--

There's a woman in the box who looks like her mama but Suzie knows she isn't. The lady is very pretty like her mama but she doesn't have Mama's smile and she doesn't have Mama's bruises.

Papa is dressed all in black and his hand is heavy on Suzie's shoulder. She wants to move away, but she doesn't. She wants to cry, but she doesn't do that either. Suzie's a big girl. Suzie's eight.

When they get home, Papa sits Suzie on his knee and explains to her that Suzie is the woman of the house now. Her mama is gone; Suzie has to take her place. Papa strokes her hair softly and lays her across the couch. Suzie's eyes are very wide and she doesn't cry.

\--

This is the life of Suzie Costello. _May she rest in peace._

**Author's Note:**

> end.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings: Contains a non-graphic mention of parent-child sexual abuse and domestic violence.


End file.
